divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Big Brother 99/Allegiant and Ascendant Poster
Picture Plot The third installment of the blockbuster Divergent series franchise, ALLEGIANT takes Tris Woodley and Four James into a new world, far more dangerous than ever before. After the earth-shattering revelations of INSURGENT, Tris must escape with Four and go beyond the wall enclosing Chicago. For the first time ever, they will leave the only city and family they have ever known. Once outside, old discoveries are quickly rendered meaningless with the revelation of shocking new truths. Tris and Four must quickly decide who they can trust as a ruthless battle ignites beyond the walls of Chicago which threatens all of humanity. In order to survive, Tris will be forced to make impossible choices about courage, allegiance, sacrifice and love. (Official Summary from TheDivergentSeries.movie ) Allegiant The Divergent Series: Allegiant is the first part of the film adaptation of Allegiant by Veronica Roth. It will be directed by Robert Schwentke and is slated to be released on March 18, 2016. Summary The third installment of the blockbuster Divergent series franchise, ALLEGIANT takes Tris Woodley and Four James into a new world, far more dangerous than ever before. Ascendant The Divergent Series: Ascendant is the second part of the film adaptation of Allegiant by Veronica Roth. It will be directed by Robert Schwentke and is slated to be released on March 24, 2017. Summary Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton venture into the world outside of the fence and are taken into protective custody by a mysterious agency known as the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. They discover the unknown truths of their real world in the second and final part of the thrilling ending to the Divergent Series. Cast (Allegiant) *Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior *Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton *Zoë Kravitz as Christina *Miles Teller as Peter *Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior *Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton *Nadia Hilker as NitaAllegiant News, fyeahtheojames *Jeff Daniels as David *Maggie Q as Tori Wu *Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton *Octavia Spencer as Johanna Reyes *Keiynan Lonsdale as Uriah Pedrad *Ashley Judd as Natalie Prior *Bill Skarsgard as MatthewAllegiant News, fyeahtheojames *Jae Hitch as Dauntless Rebel Cast (Ascendant) * Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior * Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton * Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior * Octavia Spencer as Johanna Reyes * Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton * Miles Teller as Peter Hayes * Zoë Kravitz as Christina *Jeff Daniels as David *Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton *Keiynan Lonsdale as Uriah Pedrad *Ashley Judd as Natalie Prior *Jae Hitch as Dauntless Rebel *Nadia Hilker as Nita Allegiant News, fyeahtheojames *Bill Skarsgard as MatthewAllegiant News, fyeahtheojames Article Here is the official picture of the LAST two films of The Divergent Series and in which called The Divergent Series: Allegiant and The Divergent Series: Ascendant and I am sure that the films will be awesome, but there will be some changes needed to film the book. Like with the other two films (Divergent (film) and The Divergent Series: Insurgent), so that they can fit the book within a limited time frame. Like all I know is that Divergent had a set time limit, so did Insurgent. Maybe that is why they had to put the last book in two parts as it would have been too long for the book to be in the one film. Like they did with the last book of the Twilight novels, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter and I am wondering if they do it to the last book of Fifty Shades of Grey. So who knows that could have been the reason why. But like all things, must come to an end, like with Twilight, Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. The Maze Runner has just started along with Fifty Shades and The Divergent Series. It seems like we might have to wait a little bit longer until we get more sneak peaks of the upcoming FILM and in which will be epic. With the all the action sequences that were shown in the first trailer of Allegiant. My only concern is those spinning disc things, they weren't mentioned in the book, I wonder why they added them in the film. But who knows, they might have taken that box thing with them so that they can deliver it to who ever is beyond the wall. I am excited to see what lies beyond the wall, Insurgent left me wanting the film to continue. It left me wanting more to the point for me being at the eagde of my seat. I bet some of yous where like this. Jeff Daniels was a good choice to play David but I was hoping that TJ Thyne from Bones to play him, but I am sure Jeff will be excellent to see playing such a bad character, like what the hell. He is going to be a target of voilecne towards him. I am not to keen to see Tris's death in the movie. It will kill Four to see her deceased, when it chould have been Caleb that should have died in her place. Like Tris has already made so many sacrifices for him why cant he just do that. There is one thing that will be awesome to see and that it them making their way the Fringe of the outskirts of the city. Like it will be unexplored for so many years, I wonder what it would be like to finally be on the outside. But there will always be one group wanting to stop them and that is Evelyn and her silly minions. Like I find her a little over controlling and that will lead to people getting killed over that the fact is, people are going to be exploring the unknown (outside the wall) and that it was meant to be explored by the people that have been living their for the past few 100 years. Having said that, it will be great to see other characters like Matthew and David and Nita and loads more. But there is only one character that should have been in the films and this Edward only because I think he has a huge role in the novel and that I will be annoyed if he is not added in Ascendant. Like he is and will always be one of my fave characters from the series. I know I am getting possessive. It is just that it annoyed me to see that he was included in the Insurgent film version. I am just wondering what ever happened to Molly also, she had a major role in the films and yet she wasn't added along with her best friend Drew. That did annoy me, it is like what is it with the writer wanting to play god with fans franchises, like what the hell do they think they are doing with our fandoms. Like why cant you just be true to the book. They did with the Twilight saga, Hunger Games, True Blood and also The Vampire Diaries. It annoys me think that they have yet again done it. I know that this is a long rant, but it had to be said, otherwise it would have festered into something that is yucky and terrible. Like All I ever wanted from this series was that the films stayed true to the novel and I can gurrentee you this, that they have done it to Allegiant and that will butcher the book so that it will not be as close to the book as possible. Like I can see Veronica Roth screaming her head off inside her mind saying that they will never stay true to the story I wrote. I don't blame her thinking that. Unlike her other author friends like James Dashner, his books are awesome. But the films kinda slided from the books. Like I was wondering, how do the authors of books let it happen. That is a good question don't you think, would like to have that question answered all I know I would. All this is just annoying. Pretty Little Liars is the same. The opening song is meant to say 3 can keep a secret if 2 of them are dead, but instead they have 2 can keep a secret if 1 of them is dead and my little sister is a fan of the series and she said it annoyed her also. So what do you think, do you think I had a valid reason or do you think I was a little overly protective of the series or do you think I was wrong with this rant? Please tell me in the comment section below you thoughts about this and also add your points about this full rant that should be addressed also. It also has come to my knowledge that people have being getting more hyped when it comes to series like Divergent. But it also because the atmosphere the whole thing has and it has brought so many peoples lives into the light, like having a main female like Tris and Christina so strong and also the main two males also so strong and it is like one huge and awesome franchise that it is still getting more new fans like my brother wants to be Dauntless only because of the fact that it is awesome and strong to be dauntless. Like with Erudite it has all the things that inspire individual thought and mind thoughts and also being free and be able to have the right to read all sort of books and it is awesome how they invent medical goods and be able to invent peoples computers and what not. Abnegation would be great, but it is not my fave out of the factions to choose from, like it would not be for the fainted heart like dauntless in one way. It would be those who are used to helping out people who can't help themselves and you need to be strong enough to be in that faction. Amity can walk across the field and pick the vegetables as long as the want, because that environment is not my fave at the moment. Only because I used to live in that environment but now I don't. It is like "Go with the happiness" like I would not like that said all the time. Like it would annoy you. Candor is way to open, like I know there are people out there who live like that but it is like what the hell and that it should be for those people who like the law and nothing but the law. I think that if the law was actually like that it would be epic. But at the same time, it would be intrusive don't you think? Factionless wouldn't be that bad if you surround your self with good enough people that will be your loyal friends right to the end. Like being factionless would be epic, you'd get to sneak in the factions and actually dress like then and pose as actually people apart of their faction and in which might not or might work. Divergent citizens would be a lot more workable to work with, like it would be epic if they runned the government. Because they would not be chosen to lead but the run the government in away that they would bring fairness like a second chance like a second chance Choosing Ceremony. so yeah, enjoy the pic!. Allegiant GIF's Tumblr nuqjy2K7Hg1rvawzlo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuqjy2K7Hg1rvawzlo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr nuqjy2K7Hg1rvawzlo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuqjy2K7Hg1rvawzlo2 250.gif Tumblr nuqjy2K7Hg1rvawzlo6 250.gif Tumblr nuq91hHpUw1s23px0o2 500.gif Tumblr nuq91hHpUw1s23px0o1 500.gif Tumblr nuqjy2K7Hg1rvawzlo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nuttuq9ELP1s9la28o1 500.gif Tumblr nuqjy2K7Hg1rvawzlo5 r2 250.gif Poll Are you ready for allegiant????? YES MAYBE YES MAYBE MAYBE NO NO Reference Category:Blog posts